


小红帽

by yigetianbing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigetianbing/pseuds/yigetianbing
Summary: 车，狼杰，猎人裘，小绿帽佣
Kudos: 6





	小红帽

**Author's Note:**

> 车，狼杰，猎人裘，小绿帽佣

这座森林是一个很迷人，而又危险重重的地方。  
森林北部有一座小镇。镇上有一位英俊的棕发青年——奈布·萨贝达。他拥有小麦色的皮肤和浅蓝色的眼瞳，因为他经常带着一顶绿色的兜帽，所以镇上的人们都叫他小绿帽。小绿帽奈布和他的母亲一起生活在这座安宁详和的小镇里。  
这一天早上，母亲让奈布将一篮蛋糕送给住在森林另一端的外婆，并叮嘱他路上小心，尤其是经过森林的时候。因为有很多人经过那里时都神秘的失踪了。奈布爽朗地接过篮子向着森林出发了。  
奈布提着篮子走着，当他进入森林深处时，天色也逐渐暗了下来。周围不知何时弥漫起了白色的雾气，放眼望去，周围只有白蒙蒙的一片和灌丛树木，脚下是平坦的小路，偶尔踩上树叶发出细微的沙沙声。  
越往里走，周围的白色雾气越浓，他提着篮子的手紧了紧。深呼吸一口，继续向深处走去。  
没走出几步，一股冷冽的寒气突然从身后袭来，奈布警觉回身，还未弄清发生了什么，便被一股大力贯倒在地，随即有人骑到了他的身上，用一只手将他的双手禁锢在了头顶。一个低沉性感的声音响起：“呼呦，瞧我抓住了什么？真是一个漂亮的小东西~”  
这下奈布看清了骑在他身上的“人”：一个黑发的男人，纤细高挑的体型，苍白的皮肤——但他的耳朵是一对黑灰色的狼耳，身后还有一条毛茸茸的...呃，尾巴？  
奈布意识到面前的家伙是个非人类生物后，竭力冷静下来，用镇定的语气问到：“先生，可以先放开我吗？"“你还没有告诉我你的名字呢？小家伙。”“询问别人的名字之前，还是先报上自己的名字才对吧？”男人听闻故作惊讶的掩住口唇，“哎呀，请原谅我的失礼，我叫杰克，是住在这森林里的狼，也是这森林的主人。”  
原来如此，奈布询问道：“以前进入这森林后消失的人，是你在搞鬼吗？”  
“对的，之前那些闯入者都被我吃掉了。”见他如此询问，杰克大方承认了那些人都被他吃掉的事实。“那你也要吃了我吗？”  
“怎么会？”杰克摇了摇头，“甜心，你这么可爱，我怎么舍得吃了你呢？我只想和你做一些让我们都快乐的事。”  
说罢便用另一只手去脱奈布的裤子。  
意识到他想做什么的奈布努力维持着的镇定立马破碎了，他惊恐地挣扎起来：“你这家伙...放开啊！”杰克充耳不闻，将奈布的裤子剥下后，仔细打量着对方两腿间露出来的可爱的阴茎——它通体颜色偏白，顶端泛着嫩粉红色，温顺的睡在浅棕色的毛丛里。他的目光又移向阴茎下方坠垂的囊袋，两颗圆润饱满的小球在他火热直白的目光中瑟缩了一下。  
它们和它们的主人一样漂亮可爱。杰克想到。他伸手捉住男孩的阴茎温柔的揉搓套弄起来。“呜...呜啊...”奈布忍不住发出不堪忍受的呻吟，抚弄了没几下之后，男孩的阴茎便苏醒过来，颤巍巍的立在了寒冷的空气中。杰克快速的套弄着它，终于在又一次掐弄后它承受不住的从顶端喷洩出了乳白色精液，杰克一直到它颓软下去才放开了它。就在男孩儿以为终于结束了的时候，恶魔似的杰克对它又吸又舔，手里也不停的爱抚着阴茎下方的两颗柔软的小球，在他坚持不懈的玩弄下，终于使男孩的阴茎重新立了起来。杰克这才满意地脱下了自己的衣物，伏在了男孩的身上，他将自己的屁股在奈布的胯上前后摩擦，男孩的阴茎溢出的前列腺液把他的阴阜弄得湿漉漉一片，终于在男孩发出不堪忍受的哀求时，杰克大发慈悲的将他的阴茎扶正对准自己的穴口将屁股坐了下去。阴茎厮磨着肉壁，当完全进入后，两人都发出了呻吟，随后杰克便上下起伏起来，将阴茎纳入又抽出，边动作边夸奈布进步飞快，而被夺取了童贞的男孩儿，只能边发出抽泣般的呻吟边忍不住将下体拼命往对方的深处送。  
这场性爱如火如荼的进行了许久，最后男孩发出一声带着哭腔的悲鸣后射在了男人的体内，温热的液体涌入体内让杰克达到了高潮。  
结束后杰克伏倒在奈布身上，将头埋进男孩的颈窝，喘息着缓了一会儿后将身体撤离使男孩的阴茎脱出肉穴，翻身躺倒在地进入事后的慵懒状态。  
不料此时却意外来了不速之客。正在杰克闭着眼睛假寐时，敏锐地听到了属于第三个人的沉重的脚步声，一道巨大的身影笼罩住他，杰克随即警觉的睁开眼睛，只见眼前一个魁梧壮硕脸上还有道疤的红发男人正火热的注视着他。  
裘克是个猎人。他进入这座森林一是为了狩猎些动物，二是来调查来到这座诡异森林里的人为什么会莫名其妙的失踪。来到这一带时，他隐约听到了不远处传来奇怪的声音，便寻着声音找了过来，结果就看到了一个狼美人赤裸着满身爱欲痕迹的雪白的酮体躺在深色草地上的一幕。再看到对方身边那个可怜的阴茎上还残留的精斑的男孩，他立刻就明白了刚才发生了什么。再看到杰克雪白肌肤上的吻痕，心中隐隐生出几丝妒忌。  
他明白自己想要面前这个男人。粗壮的红发男人咧着嘴将杰克一把抱起，小心的制住他格外锋利骇人的左爪，解开腰带将已经完全勃起的狰狞阴茎展示给杰克，紫红色的粗壮从卷曲的阴毛里竖立起来，上面还盘绕着可怖的青筋，此时正不怀好意地顶在杰克赤裸的屁股上。杰克在裘克的怀中挣扎着，他揪着对方的红卷发嘶叫着让他放开。  
“跟我做吧，”裘克口里哀求着，“我会比那个小白脸更加让你爽的。”他用强壮的手臂箍着杰克的腰，让对方雪白的屁股稳稳的停留在他的阴茎上方，随机一挺腰将这根粗大的肉茎挤入了杰克的肉穴。  
因着上一个人还湿软的肉穴轻松的将这根怪兽整個吞了下去，裘克完全进入后便红了眼睛，疯狂的挺腰大开大合的抽插起来，阴茎仿佛不知疲倦般拼命往里钻，边干边抓着他的手让他抚摸浅浅抽出时露在外面的一小截，嘴里问着：“是不是比那个小子的粗多了？我没骗你吧，和我做更爽。”好像是比小可爱的猛很多...杰克脑内一片混沌，中途被生生操的潮吹了好几次，终于等到裘克高潮时猛烈的射了自己一肚子，他才抽搐着最后一次潮吹，裘克喘着粗气，两人的性器分离时发出“啵”的一声，阴茎抽离后随即从杰克穴内涌出大股白浊。  
一切都结束后，已经脱力了的杰克被裘克扛在肩上带回了家，从此过上了性福的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> 肾已经透支，赶不上情人节了呜呜呜


End file.
